1. Field of the Invention
Example embodiments of the inventive concept relate generally to a liquid coating apparatus. More particularly, example embodiments of the inventive concept relate to a slit nozzle and a liquid coating apparatus with the same for coating a liquid onto a substrate or a substrate of an electronic device, a flat panel display device, and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
A flat panel display device which displays an image by controlling a light is used in various electron devices and various industrial fields because it has various features such as light weight, compact size, high resolution, large screen size, and low power consumption. Typical examples of the flat panel display device are a liquid crystal display (LCD) device, a plasma display panel (PDP) and an organic light emitting display (OLED) device.
A process for coating a liquid such as resin, optically clear adhesive (OCA), photoresist, etc. on a substrate may be performed to manufacture the flat panel display device. Durability and reliability of the flat panel display device may be affected by a coated state (e.g., flatness) of the liquid on the substrate, or by the coating performance of a liquid coating apparatus.